


Angels We Have Heard Get High

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Crack Pairing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2008. A Good Omens spoof version of Deck The Halls. Utter silliness and crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels We Have Heard Get High

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thorneblackburn's prompt on LJ, I produced this. Sing it in your head (or out loud, I don't mind ;P) to the tune of Deck the Halls. That's what I did while writing it. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
First there's Michael  
And his sword  
Flaming bright  
It's unhealthy  
But oh so fun  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
And oh, Raphael  
With Haniel  
Healing indeed  
With lots of love  
Everywhere  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
Here's a secret  
About Raguel  
Gabriel  
rather likes  
the "blindness"*  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
Uriel has been  
A very bad angel  
Sneaking off  
To rendezvous  
With Belial  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
Jeliel's plants   
Are suffering   
From slimy oil  
And noxious fumes  
From Pollution  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
And if you though  
These pairings were odd  
Take a look  
At this  
'Arrangement'  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
Aziraphale's books  
In Crowley's Bentley  
Clash strangely  
And yet somehow  
Seem to fit  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
They deny their love  
But if they're caught  
Could Belial  
Or Uriel  
Punish them?  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
Angels get high  
So unpredictably  
Who's to say  
That it's not  
Ineffable?  
  
Angels we have heard get high  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
And we don't mean fluffy clouds  
Fa la la la laa la laa la laa  
  
  
  
* blindness is, after all, an excuse to **feel** your way everywhere._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I really am, I just couldn't get the rabit plot bunny out of my head.


End file.
